


Picture Perfect

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, M/M, Mentions of car accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta is a photographer, Kuroko Tetsuya a model. Those are two worlds of life Ryouta considers just out of range of each other, so what should he do when Tetsuya wants to meet up and chat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capanon/gifts).



> My secret santa present! For capanon, I hope it's okay! ;v; I avoided angst as much as possible, but a little snuck in. Still, fun to write a ship of mine I don't usually give attention~

Cyan hair and eyes staring holes into his eyes. A small frown that gave away nothing as to how he felt on his face. Despite the fact he stood with his feet apart, he had small stature, as if trying to look taller.

That was what Kise Ryouta noticed about Kuroko Tetsuya upon their first meeting. An odd set of thoughts, too, seeing as the smaller man was a model for clothing. Clothing not made to appeal to the tall.

The photographer couldn’t really say anything, though, it wasn’t his place to judge. He was just there to take pictures that showed off the model and the clothes as best he could. So that’s what Ryouta was going to do.

“Kise Ryouta-kun…” Ryouta jumped when he realized the model was trying to get his attention. “I have a question for you.”

His voice was nice, just about as small as he was. It was like a gentle tap on the shoulder, way different than the pounding voice Ryouta got from his friend Taiga. He had to say it was a...nice change.

“What’s your question?” He finally replied, a smile on his face.

“Well, we’ve been working together for months now and I still know so little about you.” Tetsuya replied, those big blue eyes staring up at him.

That was right, they’d been working together on multiple shoots all year. Ryouta was so used to those blue eyes, that pale body, the messy hair… He knew Tetsuya better than he knew himself.

Probably because Ryouta had started avoiding mirrors a while back. Looking at a model was more attractive than at himself…

“True enough.” Ryouta gave a small shrug. “That didn’t sound like a question, though…”

“I was going to ask if Kise-kun would be interested in going to dinner so I could get to know him.”

“Oh.” Ryouta’s eyes widened just a bit. He wasn’t expecting something like that. “Sure, just give me where and when and I’ll be there.”

Tetsuya graced him with a small smile. “How about next week at eight? At the Maji Burger down the street?”

Ryouta raised an eyebrow. A burger joint didn’t seem the kind of place you’d see a model, but he wasn’t going to voice his thought. It had been a while since he’d gone out with someone, the first time he’d gone out with someone who was actually interested in his personality, too.

“Sure. I’ll meet you there, then.” He returned the cyan haired man’s smile.

-

Ryouta looked at his watch. It was eight and he had yet to see Tetsuya. Had the model changed his mind about coming, then?

That was new, it was usually his job to stand someone up. Apparently he swapped jobs with Tetsuya that night, though. Not a feeling he was enjoying.

“Note to self, never stand someone up again…” Ryouta mumbled with a sigh.

“What is Kise-kun saying?” A voice, as gentle as usual, asked.

Ryouta jumped and turned to see Tetsuya standing there, looking up at him in confusion. Just how long had he been there? Had Ryouta not noticed him walk up?

“K-Kuroko.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t see you there!”

“You’re so horrible, you ignored me for an hour.” Tetsuya replied, voice so deadpan Ryouta couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. He’d just have to hope it was the former.

The blond gave a small, nervous laugh. “Oh, well sorry about that! You’re a lot easier to notice when I’m behind a camera.”

“So I’ve been told.” Tetsuya gave a small smile and walked around him. “Come on, let’s go order something, then sit and eat.”

Ryouta sighed and followed behind, ordering a small fry and nothing else. Not that Tetsuya was much better with only a vanilla shake.

That didn’t stop the model from giving him a curious look, though. “Why so little, Kise-kun?”

“Oh…” Ryouta stuck a fry in his mouth. “It’s a habit from my own modeling days. Had to keep a figure, y’know?”

“Kise-kun used to be a model?” Tetsuya raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t know that.”

“I don’t tell most people, seeing as they…” He brushed a hand across one of his cheeks. “Tend not to believe it.”

Tetsuya tilted his head to the side, just slightly. “I could see it.”

“Huh?” Ryouta blinked in surprise. “You...you could?”

Tatsuya gave a small smile and nod. “I could. Kise-kun is very pretty.”

“Well, thanks!” Ryouta gave a small, stilted laugh. How long had it been since he was last called pretty? A year, at least.

“Mm hmm.” And with that, Tetsuya went back to his vanilla shake.

They both asked an occasional question after that: nothing major, really. Things like favorite colors (Tetsuya liked blue, Ryouta noted), pets (he had a dog he called Nigou), and schooling (Tetsuya wanted to use his teaching degree after he finished modeling). Ryouta’s old modeling career, however, wasn’t brought up again.

“Well.” Tetsuya stood after a while. “This was fun, Kise-kun. Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

“Ah..!” Ryouta jumped up, shoulders tenser than usual. “Sure, that’d be fun.”

Tetsuya gave a small smile, placing a piece of paper in Ryouta’s hand and a small kiss right where Ryouta had ran his fingers earlier.

“I’ll look forward to it, then.” Without another word, Tetsuya was walking away.

Ryouta took a peek at the paper in his hand and felt his cheeks turn red. On that little piece of paper was just a simple  _ Call me _ and Tetsuya’s number.

It wasn’t much, but it meant the world to Ryouta.

 

-

 

A month later and Ryouta really was on cloud nine. Every night he’d get a good night text and every morning a wake-up text; all of them from the cyan haired model.

“Kurokocchi is going to kill me with all this kindness.” He sighed out, placing the phone on his chest. If there was one person he actually liked without any animosity, it was Tetsuya. He was just...perfect.

So perfect that Ryouta was pretty sure he was in love now. He didn’t know how it happened, but it did.

Ryouta didn’t expect it to go anywhere, though. Tetsuya was a popular model and he was washed-up. Tetsuya was always getting his picture taken and Ryouta was taking them. They were on other sides of a brick wall.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t have little fantasies.” The blond mumbled with a smile. That was right, he could imagine a relationship with him.

He could pretend they were dating and in love. That Tetsuya loved him, despite the physical flaws he had. That Tetsuya wouldn’t lose interest in someone as nasty as him.

It was a ridiculous fantasy, but it was his. He wasn’t going to stop it any time soon, either. As long as he didn’t talk about it, he could keep it under lock and key.

He could do that. He kept plenty to himself, anyway. Most people didn’t seem to realize what an asshole he was, no matter how rude he could be. Not to mention the people he liked seemed to think he was way too nice… He wasn’t even that nice to them!

“Ah man, oh well!” He let out a sigh, picking his phone up again. “As long as Kurokocchi doesn’t catch on, it should be fine.”

He looked at the screen, glowing dully at him with a sigh. Tetsuya had messaged him again at some point while it was on his chest. He might as well look at the message, though.

_ Meet me at Maji Burger tomorrow night at five, please. _

Ryouta blinked when he saw the message; odd thing to request out of nowhere. Tetsuya usually led up to that sort of thing with at least a little small talk. Did this mean he was more comfortable with Ryouta, then?

Well, it didn’t really matter. He was going either way.

 

-

 

“I’m glad Kise-kun could make it.” Tetsuya’s voice was as soft as ever when the model alerted him to his presence. “I had something I wanted to ask you about.”

“Oh?” Ryouta barely kept a smile off his face. “Go ahead and ask!”

What kind of question could it be? Tetsuya always had important questions to ask when he said that. So it had to be something important.

“We’ve talked a lot in this past month, so I was wondering…” Tetsuya’s cyan eyes stared into his yellow ones. “If Kise-kun was interested in me as more than a friend?”

Ryouta froze. Had he actually been that obvious about it? He was an idiot for even thinking about it. How had he not noticed that Tetsuya was catching onto him.

“Maybe a little…” He finally said, hoping he sounded convincing. “I mean...Kurokocchi is very pretty.”

“Is it only my looks that you like?” Tetsuya asked, tilting his head to the side in question.

The blond bit his lower lip. Tetsuya was too smart for him, wasn’t he? There was no way he could lie his way out of this.

“No, but that’s what’s keeping me away from Kurokocchi.” Ryouta finally replied with a shaky smile. “You’re so pretty and… I’m not any more.”

Tetsuya let out a small sigh and gave him a smile, moving forward and running a hand down Ryouta’s cheek.

“Does Kise-kun mean his scar?” The model asked, looking at the cheek.

Ryouta bit his lip. That was right, the scar from a car accident a few years back. It totally wrecked his face and made modelling a distant dream. It also made making friends hard, seeing as no one wanted to be friends with someone like him.

Not when there was a scar that stretched the length of his cheek. A ragged line of scar tissue left by a stray piece of glass cutting into him. That and his ugly personality...

He finally gave Tetsuya a small nod. 

“Well, I still like Kise-kun, if that means anything.” He placed a small kiss on Ryouta’s scar. “If he was willing to try anyway…”

Ryouta felt a few tears spill out onto his cheeks. “Kurokocchi…”

“Mmm?” Tetsuya gave him a small smile.

“If you’re really willing to give it a try, I’d be willing to.” He finally forced out, his voice shaking in excitement.

“Good to hear.” Tetsuya grabbed hold of Ryouta’s hands with his own. “I’m excited to be able to start a relationship with Kise-kun.”

“Not as excited as I am to start one with Kurokocchi!” Ryouta replied, sniffling just a bit.

Tetsuya sighed. “Kise-kun is already ready to start couple’s arguments? How quickly you want to move things along.”

“Eh?” Ryouta blinked. “No, no! That’s not what I want to do, Kurokocchi! I didn’t know you were going to take my comment that way. I was just--”

Tetsuya pulled his hand free and placed it on Ryouta’s chest with a small sigh. “Kise-kun…”

“What is it?”

“I was just joking.” Tetsuya replied, looking up with a small glint in his eyes.

“O-oh…” Ryouta mumbled. He still had a lot to learn about this model, huh? At least dating would make it all easier… And a little more fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I hope it's okay. KiKuro is a cute ship but I can't write them that well so I hope it's okay...


End file.
